<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she loves surprises... doesn't she? by kimdabhyun21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389903">she loves surprises... doesn't she?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdabhyun21/pseuds/kimdabhyun21'>kimdabhyun21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE one shots/short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Surprise! - Freeform, korean line is suspicious of them, she deserves it, simple plot im sorry, soyeon is the best leader, the foreign line is smart af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdabhyun21/pseuds/kimdabhyun21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hefty dance practice, the three foreign girls of idle are called upon by their CEO to deliver Soyeon's newly won Songwriting Award to her, but what good is that if they couldn't make it fun?</p>
<p>Or, the foreign line tries to find ways to surprise Soyeon with her gift, and the other three girls are very suspicious of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE one shots/short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she loves surprises... doesn't she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sup guys, hope all is well.</p>
<p>happy holidays everyone! i know this is after Christmas lol but consider it as a New Years thing. I hope your holidays have been filled with joy and happiness, and i truly hope the year of 2021 is better than the shit show that was 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think this is it. I see the light, goodbye everyone!" Shuhua dramatically flailed on the floor, the heat creeping all the way up her body as sweat could be visibly seen on her pale skin, her green shirt riding up a little bit as Soojin quickly rushed over to pull it back down.</p>
<p>"Get up Shu." Soojin scolded, Shuhua groaning before sitting up slightly, still leaning on her elbows. "You better watch that shirt. The world shouldn't be able to get a free show on what's only mine to see." Soojin's voice lowered, Shuhua nodding hastily as Yuqi groaned.</p>
<p>"Really? Get a room, please!" Shuhua flew up with a teasing look in her eyes, Yuqi cocking her head sideways for a moment before she realized what was happening, and then took off as Shuhua started to chase her. "You'll regret opening your mouth, Song Yuqi!" Shuhua shouted in Mandarin, Minnie cackling a little as she was the only one to understand.</p>
<p>"They're more tiring than the actual practice." Miyeon chuckled, taking a spot next to her girlfriend. "You don't have to tell me twice. As soon as we get home and Yuqi makes a pot of coffee, she'll be bouncing off the damn walls."</p>
<p>"That's why we should probably get rid of the coffee maker. Maybe replace it with some tea from Soojin's mom's shop?" Soyeon joined the circle, Soojin following. "She makes some great tea, I'm sure the giraffe wouldn't be too opposed."</p>
<p>The 4 older girls passed their drinks around while the shouts of the two youngest could still be heard along the room, Shuhua finally tackling Yuqi to the floor as the latter shouted back at her. "You better get off of me, bitch. You don't want to fuck with the boss bitch I am."</p>
<p>Yuqi's Beijing accent slipped out, and it took a moment for Shuhua to be able to distinguish what she'd said. "First off, slow down on the cursing. Secondly, if you're such a boss, get me off of you." Shuhua smirked devilishly, tightening her hold on Yuqi's wrists, pinning the girl in place. Yuqi thrashed around as Shuhua kept her hold intact.</p>
<p>"You're stronger than me, this isn't fair!"</p>
<p>"You're unbelievable." Shuhua sighed, getting up herself before offering a hand to a tired out Song Yuqi, who took it without hesitation. "And you love it." Yuqi stuck her tongue out, Shuhua laughing before nodding. "You're not my bestfriend for no reason." Shuhua muttered, Yuqi not hearing the lighthearted confession she'd always wanted to hear as she was already ahead, her arm already linked with Soyeon's.</p>
<p>"Are you guys ready to go?" Soojin asked, pulling the youngest towards her as Shuhua laughed a little bit, letting Soojin wrap her hands around her bicep.</p>
<p>The girls nodded, everyone grabbing their stuff before they exited the studio, walking towards the elevator before Minnie felt a tap on her shoulder. In all his superficial glory stood their CEO, clad in a navy suit and cleanly swept back hair. He had a certain gleam to his eye, one that scared all of the girls greatly, and when Minnie saw him point directly to her, she felt her heart drop.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you." He pointed right at Minnie, Miyeon raising an eyebrow in slightly angered curiosity at the action; what could the CEO want with her girlfriend? It made her stomach churn a bit, her hands finding their way to Minnie's wrist, wrapping themselves around it tightly.</p>
<p>He walked towards Shuhua, invading her personal space a bit as Soojin visibly scowled, Shuhua backing up slightly. "You as well, and bring Yuqi. Right now, in my office." His voice died down, almost to a whisper as Shuhua nodded, the man smiling brightly now as he bid them goodbye.</p>
<p>"What did he say to you?" Soojin asked, Shuhua looking down for a second before looking back up at her girlfriend, Soojin's eyes immediately turning into honey from the cold sneer she'd previously possessed.</p>
<p>"He wants to talk to Yuqi, Min and I. He said we have to go to his office, right now." Yuqi's widened a little bit, mirroring Soyeon's, who clearly wasn't too happy about this either.</p>
<p>The power trips that CEOs went on once they gained traction wasn't uncommon to Korea, and the probability that this could be a similar situation wasn't exactly low. Nevertheless, they didn't have much of a choice.</p>
<p>"We'll be back soon. See you guys at home." Minnie sighed, Shuhua and Yuqi waving with her as their partners left, leaving the three of them alone in the hall. His door was located at the very end of the hallway, and Shuhua set on foot to their destination.</p>
<p>"He's so strange." Shuhua mumbled, the two other girls nodding as they finally reached their destination, Shuhua taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. The CEO jumped out of his seat as seen in the silhouette of the the clear-ish door. He flashed them a bright smile as he welcomed them into his office, shutting the door lightly before pointing to the seats.</p>
<p>"How did I do?" He asked, Shuhua turning her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, Mr. I'm not exactly following."</p>
<p>"I was acting! Did I look intimidating? I wanted to make it seem like a bad thing so that Soyeon would have no idea!" He rambled on, the three girls still confused as ever. "Sir, may I ask what it is that you're talking about?"</p>
<p>"Oh right! Soyeon won an award for Songwriting! Due to the screen time of the award show, they had to cut out half the awards, so Soyeon never actually got to receive her aware yet."</p>
<p>It was Minnie's turn to speak. "So she doesn't know about this?!"</p>
<p>"She has no idea, and that's where you guys come in. I thought it would be a great idea if you guys were to surprise her with it, especially since you guys are from different countries, and therefore it would mean more since you've risked everything for this." The CEO flashed his signature grin, one that Shuhua was starting to get sick of already, as he pulled the trophy itself out from underneath the dress.</p>
<p>"Here it is! Isn't it pretty?" The trio gleamed at the gold, their reflections shining along the light, and Yuqi felt a tinge of pride at Soyeon's name being engraved at the bottom of the plate. Yes, her girlfriend really was that talented.</p>
<p>"It's amazing..." Shuhua trailed off, Yuqi slapping her thigh as she snapped out of her trance. "We would be delighted to surprise her with this, Sir." Yuqi spoke for the three of them, as their CEO nodded, perking up happily.</p>
<p>"Very well, girls. I'll catch you later!" He bid them out of his office, Shuhua wiping her forehead as soon as the door closed. "Thank god we're out of there." She whispered, the girls laughing together as they walked down the building, nearing their car.</p>
<p>"Now, how do we plan on doing this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, Shuhua found herself sitting on the couch with Miyeon on her left, Soojin on her right, and the dogs on her lap. Soojin's head rested on her shoulder as her face was buried into Shuhua's side as a gruesome scene appeared on the television. "Why did we have to watch this?!"</p>
<p>Miyeon laughed at Soojin's expression, slapping Shuhua's left arm. "It's a movie, Soojinie. It won't hurt you."</p>
<p>"You never know that!" Soojin retailated, both Miyeon and Shuhua laughing this time as they continued to watch the film.</p>
<p>Shuhua, luckily enough, had put on her acting skills as soon as she got home, Soojin bombarding her with questions about how the meeting went, asking if the man did anything out of context, saying that she'll kill him and rip his eyes out as Shuhua laughed. She told the both of them she was fine, and while Soojin was still angry, she was happy that her beloved Shuhua was alright. </p>
<p>Shuhua felt a buzz on her leg, her phone flashing on as she quickly noticed who was calling her; Yuqi had told her she'd call her later to discuss the plan for Soyeon, since the girl in question was often busy in her room making music at this time. Shuhua quickly hid the phone, Soojin raising an eyebrow as her girlfriend hurriedly got up from the couch.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Soojin asked, a sour taste in her mouth as Shuhua's face was flushed in panic, not because she was guilty, but because she was most definitely hiding something from her girlfriend, which did not help her situation.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, unnie. I really have to go now." Shuhua stammered, running to her room before Soojin could ask anymore questions. She hit the answer button, catching her breath as she heard Yuqi's cackle on the other line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"You're gonna get me killed, Song Yuqi." </em> She grumbled, Yuqi laughing at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What the fuck did you do? Min is with me too, she'd love to know."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"First of all, fuck the both of you. Secondly, Soojin asked me where I was going and I panicked because I wasn't sure whether I could tell her or not so I just left before she could ask anymore questions. She's gonna kill me."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Good luck with that, brave shoulder. Soyeon doesn't really care who I talk to as long as I remind her that I love her. Anyways, speaking of Soyeon, I figured that the best method would be to smuggle the thing into the agency. That way, we could buy ourselves a couple of hours to hide it before she finds it."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"You're making it sound like drugs, Yuqi."  </em>Shuhua heard Minnie on the other line, laughing loudly before remembering her angry girlfriend in the other room. That shut her up rather quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What if it is?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Ok, Yuqi, we'll hide it in the studio like you said. We're gonna have to distract the three of them though, since Miyeon can't keep a secret and Soojin tells Soyeon everything."  </em>Minnie steered them back onto the subject, the two other girls agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait, Yuqi. I have the perfect distraction! Do you remember our trainee days, with the treadmill?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line went silent for a moment, before Yuqi laughed even louder than Shuhua thought was possible. Soojin and Miyeon could probably hear her from the other room. <em>"I remember that! That's perfect, Shu! You're almost a genius like me!"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright, it's settled. Yuqi and I will distract them which will definitely work. Min, you're gonna have to try to slip the trophy in while we try to get our girlfriends all riled up. I know Miyeon unnie isn't really the possessive type like the other two, so I think you'll be good. Just pass the room, and slip into her studio. You know the code right?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Yeah, Soyeon told me not too long ago. Sounds good. I have to go now, I was in the middle of a drama. See you later, Shu." </em> Minnie bid her goodbye, walking out of the room as Soyeon walked in, immediately walking towards her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Who is that?"  </em>Shuhua heard on the other line. Looks like she's not the only one who's gonna be in trouble. <em>"I have to go, see you later!" </em> Yuqi abruptly ended the call, Shuhua laughing before she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled, Soojin and Miyeon both taking seats on her bed. </p>
<p>"Who the hell is calling you at 11 o'clock at night? Why did you run away from me?" Soojin asked grumpily, Miyeon trying to hide her laughter as she eventually left after saying goodnight, and now Shuhua was out of stalling time.</p>
<p>"Shuhua, answer me." Soojin stared at her, Shuhua gulping before nodding. "It was Elkie, she needed to ask me something. I left because I had to look it up on my computer, o-over there." She trailed off, Soojin studying her for a second before nodding, pulling the younger girl with her into bed. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for doubting you, love. I just get worried that you'll find someone better than me, and that you'll leave. Please don't leave me." Soojin wrapped a protective arm over her girlfriend, Shuhua propping herself onto her arms to look at Soojin.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't think like that. I see you, and only you. Who else would I let love me like you do?" Shuhua mumbled, her head already back on the pillow as Soojin laid down next to her, the latter already asleep.</p>
<p>"I don't deserve you, do I?" Soojin muttered, letting her eyes close as she tightened her hold on Shuhua for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuqi stirred as she let the sunlight infiltrate her eyes, the grogginess catching up with her as she carefully propped herself up, Soyeon looking at her with a smile. "Morning, honey."</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too, baby." Yuqi leaned over, Soyeon giving her a short kiss before she rose from the bed, making Yuqi pout. "Come back to me!"</p>
<p>"No can do, sunshine. Miyeon invited Jin and I to brunch, so I have to get to their apartment soon. I'll be back later, though!" Soyeon winked at Yuqi who embarrassedly blushed a little before the door closed, and Yuqi groaned, falling back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Get up, 'sunshine'!" Minnie cackled, Shuhua joining her as they both hopped on top of Yuqi, making the girl groan from the weight put on her before she even left the safe haven that was her bed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"</p>
<p>"Watch the attitude, old hag. We have work to do!" Shuhua cheered into Yuqi's ears, definitely to mess with her. Yuqi swatted the two girls away, not letting them see her smile until they'd left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This wrapping is pretty shitty, Shuhua." Minnie teased, Shuhua pouting as she unwrapped the trophy, for the third time already. The girls had planned on shoving it into a big box along with three individual letters from all three of them about how grateful they were for her. Well, that was if they could actually <em>execute </em>it.</p>
<p>"I'm not a professional gift wrapper, Minnie unnie. Plus, Soojin always wraps the gifts on Christmas while I watch her and tell her how pretty she is!"</p>
<p>"And then Soojin tells you that you look like a stalker. We know the drill around here by now." Yuqi chimed in, Shuhua slapping her shoulder as Minnie felt a headache coming on. How did Soyeon and Soojin deal with this two all the time?</p>
<p>"Shut up girls! I'll do the gift!" Minnie budded in, the two youngest laughing like madwomen at Minnie's demise, and even the oldest couldn't stop a smile from coming on. "There we go, see this looks good!"</p>
<p>"It's uneven, unnie."</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
<p>"Love and Peace! Stop fighting!" Yuqi shouted. "Ok, now that this is done, we can spend the rest of our time trying to bake a chocolate cake!"</p>
<p>"This isn't gonna end well." Minnie mumbled, rubbing her temples before she nodded, joining the two chipper girls at the countertop. This would be a long day, that much she was sure of.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"This place is cute, unnie." Soojin complimented, Soyeon walking behind her as Miyeon led them to a checkered café, one modeled with the inspiration and decadence of the 1950's, Soyeon marveling at the vintage jukebox that stood right in the center of the shop. </p>
<p>"I liked it a lot when I passed it on my stroll through town the other day. It's pretty private and secluded, so we can have a chance to actually have brunch without running into anyone at the moment." Miyeon responded animatedly, as Soyeon's attention was still on the jukebox itself.</p>
<p>"The only thing that could make this even better is if they played Jukebox Hero by Foreigner next." Soyeon joked, but widened her eyes as the song shuffled, to <em>Jukebox Hero. </em>"This is insane!"</p>
<p>Their food arrived, Soyeon ordering pancakes, Soojin with an omelet, and Miyeon with avocado toast, a personal favorite of hers. "The food is great too, Yuqi would love this place!"</p>
<p>"Minnie probably would too." Miyeon agreed. "She's a huge fan of vintage stuff like this."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if Shuhua would necessarily care about the theme or not. She'd be super into this food though, it's amazing. We'd have to buy the whole menu for her." Soojin laughed softly at the image of an amazed Shuhua looking at her omelet. </p>
<p>"Speaking of Shuhua, didn't you think she was acting strange last night?" Miyeon asked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Soyeon interjected.</p>
<p>"Shuhua was on the phone with someone last night, and she randomly flew into her room before I could even ask where she was going." Soojin explained, Soyeon's eyebrows raising.</p>
<p>"Yuqi was on the phone too, weird--"</p>
<p>"Who was she talking to?" Miyeon asked.</p>
<p>"Elkie. Said the latter needed help with something." Soyeon answered, and Soojin's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Shuhua said the same thing. There's no way they could've talked to Elkie at the same time."</p>
<p>"But why couldn't they just tell you two that they were talking to each other? Maybe Minnie might know?"</p>
<p>"Minnie walked out of the room two seconds before I asked Yuqi who it was and she ended the call. She must've been on the call. They're definitely not telling us something, I just have no idea what they could possibly be hiding." Soyeon answered, her mind turning like clock gears.</p>
<p>"Should we confront them?" Miyeon asked, as Soojin smiled devilishly at her.</p>
<p>"No. Let them keep playing their game, and we'll see who the last one standing is."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever happens, just know that you guys have been great friends to me. If I die, I'll die happily." Shuhua acted, Yuqi rolling her eyes as she dragged Shuhua out of the apartment, pushing her into their designated car, climbing in behind her. Soojin immediately moved over, making Yuqi climb over the two of them in order to sit with Soyeon in the back. </p>
<p>"You're making it like you're gonna die. It's just a surprise for the Captain." Yuqi responded in Mandarin, Shuhua groaning as she turned around in the seat to look at Yuqi who sat behind her. Minnie sat with a smirk next to Miyeon in the front.</p>
<p>"Soojin is gonna kill me! Of course I'm gonna die!" Shuhua looked at her with panic, Soojin tapping on her shoulder. "I heard my name Shu, you're talking about me so suddenly?" Shuhua blushed, Soojin laughing at her embarrassment as Yuqi looked everywhere but the two of them.</p>
<p>"No-no!" Shuhua tried, her voice cracking. "Don't worry Soojin unnie, she was just talking about how hot she thinks you are--"</p>
<p>"Shut up Yuqi!"</p>
<p>The car ride was always this chaotic, it seemed, with Yuqi and Shuhua continuing their conversation over text after they plugged some headphones in. Yuqi rested her head on Soyeon's shoulder, the latter combing some of her black hair behind her ear. "You look so cute, Yuqi-ah!"</p>
<p>Yuqi blushed slightly, averting her eyes albeit surprised how Soyeon still seemed to make her nervous. They'd been together exclusively for 2 years now, since their debut, and Soyeon still made her feel like she was falling in love for the first time all over again.</p>
<p>"I'm not cute! If I called you cute, you'd be mad at me!" Yuqi retorted, Soyeon laughing before nodding. "Yes, but you really are cute. I'm not lying."</p>
<p>"Ah, really! You know what, this is a losing battle. I'm just gonna accept it."</p>
<p>"That's my girl!" Soyeon teased, as Yuqi glared at her while simultaneously grabbing her hand and locking it with her own. Soyeon hummed happily, letting the younger girl lay on her for the rest of the car ride.</p>
<p>"We're here suckers! Get your shit together, come on!" Miyeon shouted like a drill sergeant, Minnie smiling happily at her girlfriend while the other four groaned. </p>
<p>"You're the only one who finds that hot Min, just so you know." Soojin whispered as Minnie's skin turned a bright red, Miyeon looking at her cluelessly as Shuhua laughed, walking ahead with Soojin and the others. </p>
<p>The girls walked onto the 8th floor, making their way into the star section. The floor itself was soundproof from the others so that they could produce songs in their own studios without distracting anyone else in the building. </p>
<p>Soojin and Soyeon both dragged their girlfriends into the studio, shutting the door as a confused Minnie with the trophy in her backpack looked at the two youngest. "Give us a couple of minutes." Yuqi whispered to her, Minnie nodding before she shut the door, leaving them alone. </p>
<p>"So guys, tell me what you think of this song." Soyeon asked, playing the song as Yuqi smiled brightly; Soyeon was a musical genius.</p>
<p>"This is great, baby! However, I must leave now. I have to uh-do something, Shuhua can you come with me?" Yuqi asked, her voice slightly shaky as Shuhua nodded, smiling at Soojin before they ran out of the studio, shutting the door harshly.</p>
<p>"They're definitely doing something." Soojin noted, Soyeon nodding along in agreement.</p>
<p>"I think we'll find out soon." Soyeon laughed, Soojin joining in before they got back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been about an hour or so, and still there was no sight of Shuhua or Yuqi. The two older girls were starting to worry a little, so they decided to take a 5 minute break from the studio in order to find them, or just to find out where they had gone at least. </p>
<p>"I'm assuming they must've went near the buffet. I should've known that Shuhua was hungry." Soojin wondered, Soyeon walking along next to her as something made them stop. They could hear something coming from the studio that they'd just passed.</p>
<p>"Yuqi..." Shuhua panted, the sweat dripping down her body. "Ah-please! My legs are sore!"</p>
<p>Soojin felt her hands clenching as she listened to more of the conversation, Soyeon's face going pale.</p>
<p>"Yuqi, faster! Do it harder!" Yuqi turned the speed up even more, perhaps a little too much. "Wait--ah! Stop! Please, I can't take it!"</p>
<p>"You can take it, baby. Just a little more for me." Yuqi responded back, huskily, as Shuhua nodded, whimpering a bit as Yuqi turned the dial up.</p>
<p>Soyeon had had enough of this as she slammed the door open. "What the fuck are you two doing?!" She shouted, as Yuqi fell onto the ground with laughter. </p>
<p>Shuhua had turned the speed down on the treadmill, panting heavily as she walked towards Soojin. "Did you need something, baby?"</p>
<p>"I-uh-no, we were just..."</p>
<p>"We were just checking in on you guys, that's all." Soyeon's mouth ran dry, Yuqi still cackling in her ear. "This is the funniest thing I've seen all day!"</p>
<p>Their treadmill plan has worked every single time they'd wanted to create a big enough distraction. First, with Yuqi's friend Lucas. Although he was gay, men and women weren't allowed to be in the same dorm, and there was no way in hell he would be allowed to walk in voluntarily. They'd managed to fool their managers with something so crazy as Lucas slipped in behind them, and the rest was history. </p>
<p>It worked every time.</p>
<p>"Can we go to the buffet now? I'm dying over here!" Shuhua complained, as Soojin slung her arm around Shuhua, Yuqi and Soyeon walking behind them. They passed Minnie in the hallway, who gave them a thumbs up. </p>
<p>It looked like their plan worked once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Minnie:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeon and I are waiting in the studio. Just told her now, she said she was impressed with the plan.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuhua texted the girl back, telling Yuqi as well.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Shuhua:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sounds good. We got pretty lucky didn't we? Lol</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have to go back now." Yuqi told Soyeon, as the older girl nodded. "You guys aren't forgetting anything, right?" </p>
<p>The 4 girls walked back to the studio, specifically Soyeon's, as Minnie and Miyeon waved from them from the inside. "What are you guys doing in here?"</p>
<p>"We have something to show you, unnie." Shuhua chirped, Minnie passing her the box. "We have a gift for you, love. CEO wanted us to give you something, so we figured we'd surprise you! I'm so proud of you." Yuqi explained, Soyeon blushing a little at the surprise, Soojin snuggling a little bit closer to her own girlfriend.</p>
<p>Soyeon unwrapped the gift carefully, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to what it could be. "Open the rest, Soyeonie." Minnie smiled.</p>
<p>She opened the box itself, her eyes tearing up from the sight of the Songwriter trophy. "Congratulations, unnie. You're the best writer I've ever seen." Shuhua smiled softly, Soojin smiling at the gratitude of her girlfriend for her bestfriend.</p>
<p>"This is unbelievable guys. Thank you so much," Soyeon choked up, as Yuqi hugged her tightly. "That's not all, love. We wrote you letters, one from each of us."</p>
<p>Soyeon cried even more, Yuqi laughing as she held onto her tighter, Soojin's arm still wrapped around Shuhua, and Minnie trying to console her own emotional girlfriend. </p>
<p>She grabbed the letters, reading Minnie's first:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I've traveled a long way to get here, and you've always managed to remind me that I've made the right choice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for writing our music, for being the glue that makes us one whole piece.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We would not be idle without you; you are our rock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope we continue to make memories like this, until the ends of our days.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With love, Minnie.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soyeon smiled at Minnie, deciding to grab Shuhua's next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I still believe that I don't deserve this spot, that someone else could be here instead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That someone else would deserve this, deserve you all more than me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I still believe this, and yet you've always supported me, complimented me, and made me feel like I belong here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I owe you so much, Soyeon unnie, and I will continue to be better, for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for everything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Shu &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soojin started tearing up, Shuhua smiling at her girlfriend and their leader as Soyeon nodded tearily. Yuqi's was opened last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Each and every passing second, I am reminded of how lucky I am, to be here, and to be in your arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I could not think of someone who is better than you for me, who puts up with my shortcomings, who embraces my flaws, and who always continues to make me a better person, each and every single time those wise words exit your pretty mouth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have been so blessed to be able to call you mine, and I will continue to do that, for as long as you'll let me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you so much Jeon Jelly; I am so incredibly proud of you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, you can only make fun of me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I adore you honey. -Yuqirin</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are so proud of you." Yuqi whispered, Soyeon practically balling in her arms as the other girls laughed. Soyeon looked up at her, the time of the world stopping. "I am so proud of all of us. Group hug!"</p>
<p>The 6 girls fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. Their hearts were held high, hands in hands. Nothing could ever stop them now.</p>
<p>"She loves surprises... doesn't she?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p>
<p>as always, follow my twt @singularityjams. i love to talk to new people so feel free to dm me if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>